Idealism encounters Pragmatism
The locale female enters the tavern during the shared meal of Leih'to Wahraindaq and Avan Pentos. She walks straight up to Leih'to and amongst giggling, blushing and sighing, tells him that Diamanda – another local resident – once called for an investigation regarding the then abandoned Pharos SirusPharos Sirius. It is not much known since everything was done off the record but it was believed that the vicinity of Pharos Sirius was cleansed. The locale female leaves Leih'to and Avan to their thoughts after telling Leih'to that workers speak of new threats rising within Pharos Sirius. In opposition to Avan's demeanor, Leih'to's gets increasingly worried. His initial intention to just investigate the remains of the cleansing becomes outwitted by a possible new threat. Leih'to engages Avan anew, talking about the threat of the Dalamud Shards. Avan openly shows his annoyance about the fact that Leih'to wants to make a random problem his own. A struggle ensues and both friends pit their inner beliefs against each other. Leih'to knows that the lurking danger cannot be ignored for long. Avan proposes that the officials should take of the situations especially when they are paid for this. Leih'to surprised by this narrow minded suggestion fails to convince Avan that bureaucracy is in the way to efficiently deal with the situation. They cannot compromise on the idea who should deal with the threat and finally the argument is so heated that Leih'to cannot bear the ignorance of Avan any longer and rises from the table. Before leaving the tavern Leih'to absolves Avan from any obligation, literally asking Avan to stay behind. While Avan's anger boils with rage, Leih'to, deeply hurt, makes his way to the Isles of Umbra. Leih'to did not return and Avan was forced to recognize Leih'to's conviction to investigate on his own and is close to berserk wrath. He embarks with the next ferry and follows Leih'to's path and catches up with Leih'to in time, witnessing Leih'to to acquire a permit of entrance to Pharos Sirius. Still enraged Avan attempts forcing Leih'to to turn around and face him. Leih'to aware of his friend's arrival twists himself out of Avan's grip. This gesture brings Avan's rage above the boiling point and he vents his anger in physical violence. Avan pushes his friend against a wall unaware of Leih'to's state of mind and puts Leih'to into a sleeper hold locking both in place. Leih'to unable to flee or fight is forced to listen to Avan. Avan shares non of Leih'to's thoughts of idealism or altruism and therefore advises Leih'to to listen to counsel when it is given from someone like him. It allows a more balanced view on problems but should not trigger Leih'to desire to run away like a spoiled brat who is denied his most cherished treat. Avan's oath of friendship remains intact even when they differ in opinion and he will remain standing guard. Avan expresses disgust at the thought that he went through all what happened before just to lose his first real friend because the friend sulkily choses hostile territory leading to certain death right after. Leih'to went into a frozen state, reliving memories of his horrid past, unable to fight back throughout Avan's preaching. With most of the rage gone Avan releases Leih'to from the hold. Once the body got its freedom back, the mind of Leih'to followed. Leih'to extends his hand in friendship once more again renewing oaths claiming that compared to what have happened in the past this episode was nothing. Leih'to's permit of entrance is expanded to include Avan as well. References Category:Episode